Disturbing
by Crescent Beam Shower
Summary: After getting struck by lightning, Ron develops mind-reading powers. Soon he also starts to have nightmares and visions. Will this drive him insane?
1. Lightning

**OKAY GUYS, I AM SUPER NERVOUS RIGHT NOW! ****Because guess what? This is my first story that I've written in English! And English is my second language, so it's probably going to suck, yay!**

**Oh, well… I have to try, right? How else am I supposed to learn?**

**The characters might be a little bit out of character, because I wanted a challenge and chose the characters I don't know much about. I probably shouldn't have, but I want to try. I **_**have to **_**try. Oh, well, let's stop talking and cut to the chase!**

I didn't mind taking walks with Hermione, not at all. But in the _rain_, really? Why, exactly _why _in Merlin's name would she even think of such a thing? Sure, she cast some spells so I wouldn't get wet, so it wasn't like my clothes were going to be ruined. But still, why bother? Why couldn't we just stay in the Gryffindor common room?

I was about to find out why.

Hermione was walking slowly, so I tried not to walk too fast – it would just annoy her. And I could tell that this wasn't the right moment to be fighting with her. Something was terribly wrong if she was quiet and walking with me _in the frigging rain_! I know that I'm not that good with girls and their feelings and stuff, but even I knew that Hermione wasn't acting like herself that night.

We stopped by the lake. She looked at me with a sad face expression. I had a weird feeling inside of my stomach. Something wasn't right. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then she shut it again. This irritated me.

"Just tell me what is wrong", I said to her. I hoped that my voice hadn't been too impatient. I wasn't usually this _nervous _around her, just now when I knew something important had happened.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking:

"I got a letter from the Beauxbatons Academy yesterday. I applied to that school a couple of months ago – you see, they only accept witches they believe are smart enough. And the letter said that I was accepted to their school, and…"

Her voice broke, and she looked down on her feet again before starting to apologize.

"I didn't know… I wasn't sure… I had no idea that you would… I'm so sorry Ron… you know I really like… I just…"

She couldn't find words for it. I froze.

Of course she would get an acceptance letter from another school, just days after we finally admitted that we loved each other. Lucky, lucky me, could there be any guy more lucky then me? Oh, yes, maybe a guy at _Beauxbatons _would get lucky. There she was, a smart, beautiful girl, who just left her boyfriend at Hogwarts. She would be sad and vulnerable, and that guy could comfort her. Then they would fall in love and Ronald Weasley would be history.

"So _Beauxbatons _is more important then me?" I couldn't help it, I was angry with her. How could she send a letter to another school and ask them to accept her as a new student? What about all of her friends at Hogwarts? What about _me_?

"I should have known that you never loved me at all", I continued, still with a very angry tone in my voice. "I should have known that I wasn't your type. Maybe you will find another guy there, who cares more about _studying_! Because I'm not good enough, am I?"

I stormed off. I could her that she yelled my name, but I didn't care. I could hear thunder around me. Maybe she would get hit by lightning and realize what an idiot she was for doing this to me. Yes, I know that it was a cruel wish, but don't worry; I would get what I deserved for that thought.

I heard Hermione scream my name again. This time, I decided to turn around and tell her to shut up.

But when I turned around, there was suddenly a big explosion that drowned everything around me.

**So? What did you think? Did I spell something wrong? Leave a review!**


	2. Dying

I was thrown away from the spot I was standing at. It felt strange before my body hit the ground. Almost like flying on a broomstick, except that I couldn't control it, because there was no broomstick there.

My heart was beating a lot faster then it should have. A weird feeling shot through my body, it reminded of _fear_, except that I didn't know _what _I was afraid of. My spine seemed unstable while I was lying in the grass. Extremely uncomfortable, don't try this at home. Well, don't try it anywhere else either.

Slowly, I started to regain consciousness. Hermione was screaming my name, and probably crying too, I couldn't tell because my eyes were closed.

But there was something else. A subdued voice, identical to Hermione's, was talking. Panicking, even. _Oh my god, he's dead… even if he did survive, he is not going to want to wake up after what I did to him… why did I drag him out of the Gryffindor tower when it was raining? I'm so stupid, and thanks to me he got hit by lightning! He's dead, oh my god…_

I didn't open my eyes – why bother? I knew I was dying, how could I _not _be dying, considering the fact that I just got hit by lightning?

My brain disagreed with me – I don't know if that's possible, but that's what it felt like – it wanted to tell Hermione that I wasn't dead yet. It wanted to hold her in my arms, and never let her go. Then it wanted my lips to touch hers one last time, before death would take me away from this life.

But once again – why bother? She was going to leave me for stupid _Beauxbatons _anyway.

So I just stopped thinking and waited for death to embrace me. (Yes, I _can _use fancy words, even if it doesn't seem like it.)


	3. Thoughts

And it didn't.

I can't describe how disappointed I was by this. I shouldn't have been, because this meant that I was _alive_. I had been struck by lightning and survived! A couple of extra years had been added to my life! Yay! Celebration!

But I was so _ready _at that moment. It would have been a good way to die. That's why I wasn't that happy when I woke up in the hospital wing. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that I was still alive. I loved my life, I loved Quidditch, and I loved breathing, even a Potions Class with Professor Snape seemed like a good thing that I should have appreciated more when I woke up. Damn, I felt sorry for those who are dead.

I'm not saying that I didn't before, I just… forget it, I know my brain doesn't work like a normal person's brain sometimes.

The little voice belonging to Hermione was still talking, I could hear it clearly. _Please Ron, wake up… I don't want to leave before you wake up. I love you Ron, I never wanted it to end like this. I just need to study… when I'm eighteen I will be back in England, and we will be together… unless you find another girl. Oh, dear… I hope you don't. I want you to be happy when I'm gone, but I can't picture you with another girl. I love you so much… my heart is aching. Please wake up, I want to hug you and kiss you one last time…_

She was leaving _now_? The anger shot through my body faster then the lightning had yesterday. How could she do this to me?

My negative feelings were stronger then what I _really _wanted. I wanted to hug her and kiss her too. I was in love with her too. Hell, she was the love of my life. No guy could be good enough for her. I didn't want her to leave. But I was so mad at her, so I decided to keep pretending to sleep.

I would regret that decision. I guess everything felt too surreal, so I didn't take it seriously. I seriously thought she wouldn't go to Beauxbatons in the end. I actually did. How silly of me.

Once again, I fell asleep. When I woke up this time, Harry was by my side. I knew this because I opened my eyes. The light in the room hurt my eyes, so I blinked a couple of times before closing them again.

_He is awake!_

"Ron, can you hear me?" Harry asked, with some hope in his voice. _Wake up Ron!_

"Stop whining about me waking up." The words came out of my mouth. Merlin, I had to stop saying things before thinking.

_Huh? He is probably still dreaming. He hasn't really woken up yet._

"I am awake", I growled. I didn't mean to be such an ass towards my best friend. But what can I say? My mood in the morning is indeed not a good one.

_Yeah, definitely still dreaming. _

This time, I didn't yell at him. Harry didn't deserve it; it wasn't his fault that Hermione left me. My sudden realization shocked me. Was I actually thinking about how someone else felt for a change? Maybe this whole struck by lightning-thing caused my brain to be seriously damaged. I'm not saying that me caring about what people might feel if I'm mean to them is a _bad _thing, it's just out of character.

_How am I going to tell him about Hermione?_

"I already know about Hermione", I responded, as I opened my eyes again. The light hurt a little bit less now. "Can you believe that she would do this to me?"

_And me._

"What are you talking about?" I asked Harry, confused by why he would say that. "You're not her boyfriend."

_What?_

"What?" I repeated. Harry just stared at me.

"Hermione is my friend", was all he said. _And I'm secretly in love with her._

I gasped, and suddenly my head was filled with unpleasant pictures. Harry, kissing Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, and she was enjoying it. She couldn't wait to make up an excuse to leave me, and then she would hide somewhere so her secret relationship with my best friend could continue. They laughed at how stupid I was, not suspecting anything of their plan.

"Wait." I had a sudden realization. "Why would you tell me that you are secretly in love with my girlfriend… _secretly in love with my girlfriend_…?"

_Wow, confirmed. Ron knows what I'm thinking._

I narrowed my eyes. Harry must be drunk, or just brain-damaged. Maybe _he _was the one hit by lightning! I considered that for a second, and I thought it was possible – until I realized that _I _was in the hospital bed, and Harry was right beside me. _Stupid Weasel_, I thought to myself.

_Oh, no. He thought I was serious about thinking that I was in love with Hermione. I was just testing if you could read my thoughts! _

"You weren't serious?" I asked him. _I certainly hope you weren't! _I couldn't help the jealousy that was bubbling inside of me. Harry obviously noticed that I wasn't happy at all with his little joke.

"Ron…" Harry's voice was insecure. I looked at him, and I could tell that he was very confused. "Are you… all right?"

"Yes I'm alright!" I responded, waving my arms in frustration. "I'm just in shock, that's all. This whole thing feels like it's not real. Did I even get hit by lightning yesterday?"

Harry's eyes widened. _Yesterday? It was two days ago._

I was about to say something, then I realized that his lips hadn't moved when he said it.

_I know this is a small chance, but… can you hear me, Ron?_

"Yes", I breathed. Confusion was starting to grow inside of me. Now I was starting to get really frightened. Did I hear voices in my head? What was going on?

"Ron…" Harry's voice was filled with worry. "Can you hear what I'm thinking?"

I bit my lower lip with my front teeth. I was anxious now. How the hell did I ever get sorted into Gryffindor? Oh, yeah, because my brothers were all there. Silly Sorting Hat, it should have known that bravery and idiocracy – yes that word is probably made up but it sounds pretty so let me continue please – doesn't always run in the family.

Who am I kidding? I'm an idiot just like the rest of my family.

_Ron, if you can hear what I'm thinking… give me a sign._

"What sign?" I asked Harry instantly. Then I realized that I just gave him one. Harry laughed a little, but I could tell that he wasn't happy at all.

_Now he can hear all of my thoughts…_

Then Harry started thinking about the things he didn't want me to find out – he couldn't help it. But I completely freaked out when I saw things I _really _didn't want to see. For example, his dreams of kissing my little sister in a corridor – and how these dreams turned into nightmares of me yelling at him for making out with my sister. He deserved that nightmare.

"I would like to make that nightmare come true", was all I said, and shot him an angry glance. I was half-joking, and half-serious. _My best friend is having dreams about kissing my little sister… _Disgusting, was the only word I could find to describe it.

Well, it was better then her dating Dean Thomas, I could admit that… _but it's still my sister he is having dreams about! Is he in love with her or just… _I decided to leave my thoughts there.

"Look, I don't care", was all I said to Harry, who was looking very embarrassed and nervous. "Go ahead and… have those dreams…" _Merlin, this conversation is awkward. _I wasn't sure if the thought belonged to me or Harry, possibly both of us. "If you have dreams about kissing my sister in an empty corridor then I can't really stop you. But don't think about the dreams when I'm around so I don't have to throw up. And if you want to _date _my little sister…" I tried to accept that thought. It didn't go very well. "Then you do that… you're my best mate, you would be better for her then these other stupid guys she has been going out with. But if you hurt her then I will make sure to make your nightmares come true."

I hoped that I hadn't scared him too much. I probably had. Now that I think about it, it would be a good thing if I had succeeded to scare him, because then he wouldn't hurt my sister.

Harry refused to look at me. Well, I couldn't really blame him; this conversation was probably one of the worst ones I have ever had. But I could hear what he was thinking. He knew I could hear him, so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think. As soon as he started a sentence, he tried to block it with facts about random wizards and witches, but one thing he thought I could hear very clearly.

_It doesn't matter, she doesn't like me._

"Want to bet?" I laughed at his stupid thought. Of course my little sister liked him – we all knew that. It was _obvious_. Didn't he remember _anything_ that had happened in the last couple of years?

"Tell you what", I said to him. "I'll read her thoughts at lunch, and then we will see who's right."

I didn't really approve of this – the whole my-best-friend-dating-my-sister-idea – but I tried to convince myself that Harry was better for her than Dean was. Besides, Harry was my best friend; I should help him if he had a crush on someone. Even if it was my sister… I grinned at the images from Harry's nightmares. Merlin, I'm a horrible person. Well, only because I wanted to protect my sister from bad guys – just like Ginny wanted to protect me from bad girls. I remembered how much she disliked Lavender. Well, no one can blame her for that; my relationship with Lavender wasn't really… I couldn't find a proper word to describe it.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't pay attention to Harry's – thanks to my lucky stars for that, who knows what perverted thoughts he was having about my sister while I was lost in thought – then I remembered Hermione.

It felt like someone had stabbed my heart with a rusty knife. _Hermione…_

"Let's go and eat lunch", I suggested, trying not to think about my girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend, possibly, since I wouldn't see her again for at least two years. My heart ached as I got out of bed. My legs felt unstable, understandable since I hadn't walked for days. Besides – I got hit by lightning and could suddenly read other people's thoughts, so the shock probably made it worse.

When we entered the Great Hall, the noise was unbelievable. Why did everyone have to be so smart and be paying so much attention to everything that was around them? Why couldn't their thoughts be quiet? (I would regret _that _thought later…)

Then I saw Malfoy and his mother.

He had a very cynical look on his face, very unhappy with everything around him as usual. I could hear that he didn't think nice things about the people around him. _Filthy mudbloods_ was the first two words I heard from him. Then there was a short break. There was something weird about his thoughts. When I tried to read them more closely, I just heard a weird buzzing noise.

His mother, on the other hand…

Narcissa Malfoy was her name, if I had been correctly informed. I wondered why she was here, and tried to read her thoughts. But I couldn't. She was quiet, not a single word coming out of her head. I kept trying, but it was almost like a wall between us.

I took a few steps closer towards her. I could see her face more clearly now. She had long, blonde hair, just like Malfoy. Her facial expression was fairly similar to his, except that it wasn't as ugly maybe – but that was _surely_ only because I hated Malfoy, and I didn't know her very well. I kept listening, but no words. What was _wrong _with me? Why could I read everyone else's thoughts, but not hers?

"Ron?"

I heard Harry's worried voice again, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was busy trying to figure out why I couldn't hear Mrs Malfoy's thoughts. I could hear her talking to Malfoy.

"I remember Hogwarts", she said nostalgically. I was surprised by this. How silly of me to think that the Malfoys didn't have normal conversations. But I guess it was her voice that surprised me the most. When she wasn't saying bad things her voice wasn't that horrible. "It's still the same as it was years ago. The ghost of the Bloody Baron is still around, isn't he? I remember being so afraid of him. But then I…"

I decided to leave the mystery about why I couldn't read her thoughts to later. Lunch was waiting for me. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten for about two days.

**No reviews? D: Come on, my English can't be THAT awful… there could be some grammatical errors though.**


	4. Hate and Love

**YES! I got a review! From witch07! Thank you so much for reviewing, I was beginning to give up hope for this story… here's another chapter!**

A few days passed and it was starting to get colder. Winter would be here in a month or two. Soon I would be at home opening Christmas gifts. I couldn't wait. Even if Christmas was basically the same every year I still liked it. Give presents to people you like and receive gifts from family members and friends. No doubt Christmas was the best holiday ever.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to class", Professor Snape said and sent me a glare. I swear he is a reincarnation of a basilisk. Those eyes could _kill_. At first I was confused about why he took off points but then I heard his thoughts. He asked me to put some random reagent in the cauldron and I didn't hear him because I was daydreaming about Christmas. Whatever. He would have taken points off Gryffindor anyway. He always finds an excuse to do so.

I don't know what I hated the most at that moment – Professor Snape or playing Quidditch. Don't get me wrong – I love Quidditch, but I _suck_ at it. The only reason Harry let me join the team was because I was his friend and because McLaggen failed. He seemed to think that I was good at Quidditch when people didn't look at me. I would like to think that it was true, but I knew it wasn't, I just suck. The sooner Harry accepts that fact, the better and less embarrassment for the team.

A part of me was hoping that these hit-by-lightning-and-getting-superpowers maybe would have improved my Quidditch skills somehow. It clearly hadn't. I would even say that it had gotten worse. Besides, now I could feel how frustrated everyone was with me.

"You care too much about what they think", Harry kept telling me after Quidditch practice.

I just glared at him. I knew he was being honest, his thoughts didn't doubt anything in the words he said.

"Perhaps", was all I said, not bothering to argue with him. If I pretended to buy his little fantasy about me secretly being a great keeper, then maybe he would stop. "I guess I just miss Hermione so much."

Harry didn't believe me, but understood that I wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah", he said. "I miss her too. She promised to write to us."

I rolled my eyes.

"She also promised to never leave me", I said, remembering the day we admitted our feelings to one another.

Harry looked surprised by this. _Wow, she did? That's pretty big promise. _"But she will write, you know that. It's Hermione after all."

I nodded, and wondered if I _wanted _to receive letters from her after what happened. Maybe I should move on.

I heard someone else's thoughts all of sudden. _Oh, look, there's Harry and Ron! _Then the noise of someone walking – headed towards us. I smirked. Time to mess with other people's business!

"Hi Ginny", I said, and turned around to face her. I really, really didn't approve of what I was about to do. "Where's Dean?"

She rolled her eyes. "He is probably hanging out with Seamus as usual." She didn't seem very bitter about it though. "Hi Harry!" she added, with a smile on her face. I could be imagining things, but when he responded "hi Ginny", her smile got even brighter.

_She is so pretty…_

_He is so pretty…_

I bit my lip to keep myself from bursting out in laughter. Here I was, trying to make my best friend ask my sister out. It should have been the opposite. I should be trying to prevent my best friend from asking my sister out. But maybe if they started going out together they would stop having dreams about each other and my head would be left in peace. Then they could get married or whatever and move to a small house far, far away from mine so I no longer could hear their thoughts. That plan seemed promising.

Yes, I am serious. But what would you do if your little sister and your best friend were… in love I guess and you knew what they were thinking? It is horrid.

"Hey, I heard Professor Slughorn is having a party or something soon", I said.

Harry and Ginny both nodded. Then they started imagining what it would be like if they went together. Oh dear why was love so pathetic?

"Why don't you two go there together?" I suggested while trying not to hate myself.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Ron, I'm going out with Dean", Ginny hissed in annoyance. "And Harry is…"

"Harry is not doing anything", I interrupted. "Just break up with Dean and go with Harry. He would love to go with you."

_Did he really have to __add the "love" part? This is so awkward…_

_Is this some kind of sick joke? What is he trying to do?_

"Hey", I said to Ginny. "I'm not joking, alright? Why would I be joking about something like this? You should go with Harry here." I patted my best friend on the shoulder while trying not to smile at how wonderfully uncomfortable they both felt at that moment.

_I hate you._

"You should be thankful", I murmured to Harry. "Well, I think it would be a _great _idea", I added, smiling to Ginny. She was just shocked. Of course, an action like this _was _terribly out-of-character for me.

_Did he get brain damaged when the lightning hit him?_

I laughed when I heard Ginny's thought and then I left the two of them alone. I didn't quite leave the room though; I wanted to hear what they were thinking and what they were saying. So I hid behind a bookshelf.

"Well…" Harry said, still thinking that this was uncomfortable. "I… I would like to go with you. It's okay; you don't have to answer now…"

"No", Ginny said. "I think it would be fun, I really do. If you are really sure about this."

"Of course", Harry responded. Some hope started to grow inside his head. Ginny was still a little bit suspicious about my actions but she accepted it.

"Okay, then I will tell Dean that maybe I shouldn't see him anymore", she said.

Then the silence. I decided to leave for real now, in case they would kiss each other or something. And also because my "gift" or "curse" invaded people's privacy a lot – and I think I had done enough of that for that day. It's strange how this hit-by-lightning-experience had changed me. I was uncertain if I approved of it or not.

Look – it's the fancy words again. What is _wrong _with me?

(Well… except for the fact that I hear what people are thinking…)


	5. Caring

**I lost all the future chapters because my mother stole my computer. I had three years of work saved on that thing so it's a huge loss for me... but I tried to write. So here's a short-filler chapter. I know it's not enough to "feed" you guys, but after this there will be some interesting things. I promise.**

Everything was going way too fast. In a way it was positive because that meant that Christmas was getting closer. In a way it was not good because there was so many things that I needed to do that I didn't get to finish. For example; I had no time at all to investigate the mystery with Malfoy and his mother. You know, how I can't hear their thoughts and why his mother was with him in school. It was strange. Malfoy didn't even hang out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore. I barely even saw Crabbe and Goyle in school. Sometimes when Malfoy's mother wasn't around he was hanging out with girls. Surprisingly Harry didn't care. Usually he would be the one interested in Malfoy's business. But now he was busy with dating my sister.

I didn't think of my mind-reading skill to be something positive. A girl in Ravenclaw was abused by her parents and she was very worried about going back home. She could stay at Hogwarts, but her parents said that she couldn't. A part of me wanted to do what Hermione would've done: tell the teacher. But I chose not to care. We all had problems. She wasn't the only one who had problems at home. Harry had his uncle, cousin and aunt. Some random guy in Hufflepuff spent ninety percent of his time home inside a wardrobe while his parents were eating and drinking and talking about what a horrible child he was. So I tried to stay away from those people. I couldn't help them.

Now when I look back I wish that I would've done the right thing and tell the teacher.

I did not sleep well. I had nightmares a lot. I think it was because the others had nightmares. Because of my mind-reading skill I heard and saw a mix of the others' bad dreams. Although some things in their dreams were very suspicious. Why did someone have a dream about the Hogwarts Express leaving them and then running away from Death Eaters?

Weeks later I was packing. I was going home to the Burrow with Harry. I was looking forward to it. As I mentioned before: Christmas was my favorite holiday. Nothing that special happened. Mrs Malfoy and her son were staring at me with a weird look on their faces when I was walking with Harry to the train. Almost like they felt sorry for me. I just shrugged and tried to have a conversation about the weather with Harry instead. Harry had been practicing occlumency. He was hoping that in that way he would be able to hide some of his thoughts. I was very thankful for that.

We were at the train. We were sitting down comfortably. We had finally found something to talk about: Malfoy's weird business. Ginny was sitting somewhere else with Luna.

Then the door opened and there was a sudden flash of light.


	6. Captured

**I had absolutely no idea what the spells were named in English... so thank you wikipedia. =P**

I had no idea what was going on. Voices were shouting and there was a lot of colors flying around.

Someone was attacking us, that was all I knew. I was lying on the floor, knocked out of my seat because of some spell. I held my wand tightly in my right hand. I couldn't see anything because there was smoke everywhere. There was a lot of screaming and yelling. I didn't know if they were yelling _inside their heads _or yelling out loud. I couldn't tell the difference. My heart was beating twice as fast as it usually did. I raised my wand and pointed in a random direction. Perhaps... there was a chance that I would hit the attackers. Before I had the chance to think of a spell that wasn't _harmless_ but wouldn't hurt anyone if the one I cast the spell at would be Harry or someone, a spell hit me.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Long story short: Harry probably still feels guilty about casting a spell in a random direction.

"Why, thank you Potter", someone laughed. I heard Harry's panicking thoughts. _No... who did the spell hit?_ I was laying still on the floor, just waiting for those people attacking to do something with my body. Petrificus Totalus was a body-binding curse, therefore my body was binded. Or something.

I heard footsteps. Worried thoughts that belonged to prefects. Harry was worried about who his spell had hit. A lot of people were there, all scared because of these attackers.

Something strange happened. I didn't feel like I was lying on the floor. I felt like... like I was air. I heard their thoughts more clearly and the noise less clearly. I picked up a few words and sentences.

_This is all Potter's fault!_

_Oh my God... mum, dad... where are you when I really need you?_

_Death Eaters..._

I felt sick. The attackers were _Death Eaters_? Was there no security or anything on this train? Someone grabbed my hand.

"I hope you will enjoy your new life, _Weasley_!" a voice cackled.

My whole body felt cold. My blood seemed to be frozen. I identified the Death Eater as _Bellatrix Lestrange_. All of my other thoughts about that were drowned by the thoughts of Harry, the prefects and the random students whose names I couldn't place.

_RON?_

A few people shot curses at the Death Eaters. All the little hope I had for my survival instantly disappeared.

The thoughts were suddenly less clear. It sounded more like mumbling. The noise was completely gone. I closed my eyes. The only one's thoughts I could hear were the ones of Bellatrix. She was really happy. The kind of happiness she had freaked me out. Scared but interested I tried to focus on what she was thinking. She was cheerful because she did exactly what the Dark Lord said. She captured the mind-reading Weasley-boy. Bringing Potter was Lucius' job. He would certainly fail. That didn't really matter to her though. She completed her mission. The Dark Lord would be so happy with her once he saw the mind-reading Weasley-boy completely unharmed and captured. She was thinking about how easy it was.

I let her thoughts fade away from me. _How did they know about me being able to hear others' thoughts?_

The body-binding curse also faded. I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room. The walls were painted gray. According to Bellatrix's thoughts, this was the hiding place of the Death Eaters. _Some random muggle-family's house... we had fun with them._

I saw images inside her head. A little kid was sitting in the corner, Bellatrix was holding the knife she used to kill his parents. Who needed wands? Knives were better for torture...

I shuddered.

"Nowhere to run, Weasley-boy", she laughed and grabbed my arm. "The Dark Lord will be _very _satisfied with me for this..."

She opened a door and threw me inside the room like a piece of garbage. My face hit the floor in the new room. Then she closed it and laughed maniacally, her thoughts filled with pride.

There was a taste of blood in my mouth. My nose was bleeding.

"Ah, Mr Weasley..."


	7. Meeting

**Marilyn Manson's album "Holy Wood" suddenly made me want to write more. Weird. Then I listened to music from Sailor Moon and got new ideas. :P Bah, I'm addicted to writing Author's Notes... I could continue this Author's Note forever.**

**I decided to take a risk with Voldemort's character in this chapter. I don't know if you guys will like it, but I had fun. :)**

I knew You-Know-Who was evil and a murderer. I knew he wanted to kill Harry. I knew that he had large, creepy eyes, pale skin and looked like a snake.

I didn't know how... _special _he was. No, he wasn't special in a _good_ way! You'll know what I mean pretty soon.

"So, we _finally_ meet", You-Know-Who said with a smile. His thoughts were complicated and twisted, hard to read. He was thinking about a lot of things at the same time. He was constantly thinking about how I would react if he said this and that to me... He suddenly flinched. "Why, Weasley, are you trying to spy on my thoughts?"

I looked away from him. I didn't want to see his face. I know, I'm a Gryffindor, I'm supposed to be a brave fighter... but his face freaked me out even more than spiders did.

"Stay away from my head", he said and laughed. More images. These were showing dead bodies, people that were seconds away from being killed, him torturing people... My head felt dirty, like _I_ was the one thinking about it. I don't know how, but he noticed this. Maybe he read minds too. "I told you to stay away from my head", he said with a cold laugh. "Now, here's the deal..."

He kept filling his head with images of dead and tortured people. That "deal" he was talking about was apparently very secret, so he tried to hide it by thinking about other things.

"_Stand up_!" he commanded. I didn't move. "_Crucio_!"

The pain shot through my body and seemed to stay there. I was screaming and rolling around on the floor. My head was yelling at me, begging for it to stop... _My head was yelling at me..._

Before I had the chance to investigate what the hell was going on with my head, You-Know-Who once again commanded: "Stand up."

I grabbed the door handle and used it to rise from the floor. My legs felt like Jell-O. I turned around and looked at You-Know-Who's creepy eyes. He laughed.

"Now, here is what I want from you... sooner or later, every tyrant has to retire..."

I stared at him. His thoughts refused to reveal anything.

"So one day... I want to give the power to someone. Like a son. And I'm not going to touch any of those... filthy people. And since you are pure-blooded..."

_NO WAY!_

"I want you to find a pure-blooded woman and make her give birth to my child. Well, technically not mine, more like yours..."

My blood instantly froze. It felt like my heart had stopped beating. No way... no way he wanted me to be father to a _child_...

"I'm just joking around with you", You-Know-Who said and let out a laugh. My eyes widened. "Please, mind-reader, laugh", he said. "You will probably not laugh again for months... that is, unless you choose to obey and do as I say. Is there any possibility of that?"

I shook my head.

"Okay", he simply said. "Then the next couple of months will be painful for you." He smirked. "I have other things to do, so Bellatrix will take care of your torture."

I nodded. I was confused. His behavior was... _weird_. He was clever though. He was trying to hide all his thoughts by showing images of muggles and muggleborns that he tortured and killed. But I could tell what he wanted. He wanted me to become a Death Eater and use my powers... somehow, so they would win the war. He knew that there was no way I was going to do that. So they would torture me until I gave up.

The problem was that I wasn't going to give up. I'd rather die then team up with Death Eaters. But maybe... maybe I could distract them somehow. Waste their time so they couldn't get together and talk about how to capture Harry. Unless he was already captured... but then You-Know-Who wouldn't be sitting here talking to me. I smiled. There was still hope...

"I guess there is no reason for you to stand there and look terrified", You-Know-Who said. "Bellatrix!" he called.

I moved away from the door and leaned against the wall beside it instead. Seconds later Bellatrix showed up with a creepy smile on her face that showed her not-brushed teeth. She looked at me and blinked. She was already thinking of ways to torture me when _Crucio _would get boring. She was thinking about killing a random muggle and try to force me to drink his blood like a vampire. Just the thought of it made me shudder.

"Have fun", You-Know-Who said. "You too Bellatrix", he added and laughed maniacally at his own joke. He shook his head when he saw the expression on my face. "Come on Weasley, laugh." He said. "Like I said, you won't laugh again in a while."

There was silence.

"_Laugh!_", You-Know-Who commanded.

I pictured him and his Death Eaters running to Hogwarts. They didn't have a plan, because I had been stealing all of their time. Harry and the others were prepared for the attack. Neville had the Sword of Gryffindor and used it to slice You-Know-Who's snake in half. Then Dobby and the other house-elves took the snake's body and dragged it to the kitchen. The next day, You-Know-Who was defeated and there would be a snake salad on the table.

"_Listen to your master_!" Bellatrix commanded and raised her wand. "_CRUCIO_!"

I felt like the lightning struck me again. Fire was everywhere and it was slowly eating away my skin. I was screaming in pain, but I held onto the picture I had. The one with snake salad, you know. I know, you probably think I'm crazy, but that picture gave me hope. If I believed in You-Know-Who being defeated and meat from his snake being used in a salad, then I could survive the torture Bellatrix was planning.

I laughed.

It wasn't a laugh of happiness. The laugh wasn't _forced_, I wasn't just laughing because You-Know-Who had told me to. I was laughing because I was convinced that, that picture in my mind, would one day come true. I would experience torture along the way, but it was possible. Snake salad was possible. You-Know-Who was satisfied.

"Bellatrix, do whatever you want with him", he said. "Don't kill him though."

_Because then I can't use his powers._

Bellatrix grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. I was still laughing maniacally, even when she opened the door to an empty wardrobe and threw me into it. I hurt my head. I was still laughing.

_Just you wait until I've decided which one of my torture ideas is the most painful one_, she thought. I wondered if she said that in her head because she knew I could hear it.

Finally, I stopped laughing. She closed the door to the wardrobe. She was leaving the room, I could tell because her thoughts were slowly fading away.

_At least there are no spiders_, I told myself.


	8. Good Morning

**I tried not to make Bella torture Ron too much... got to keep it T-rated. I had some problems writing this chapter because I was not so sure about how to translate some words. Please tell me in a review if something doesn't make any sense. I don't know if I got the word "collar" right...**

**This is a short chapter too, but I'm writing another one right now!**

I woke up in pain. I had a headache and I was lying on something cold. I heard a voice not too far away.

"Awake, Weasley-boy?" Bellatrix asked. She smirked when I shot her a glare. I knew she had plans for me today, none of them were pleasant. In her hand she had a collar. Today she was going to force me to act like a dog and give me a nickname if she could come up with an insulting dog name. Lovely.

I decided not to protest. Not only was I too tired to think or act, but everything felt pointless right then. She put the collar on while thinking about everything she was planning. I felt nauseous.

She grabbed the collar and dragged me around. It was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like she was trying to break my neck.

"BARK!" she commanded.

My throat hurt. I tried to stand up and go away from her, but it only made it worse.

"_Crucio_!"

I screamed in pain and fell down on my knees.

"I could just use imperio", she said. "But this is much more entertaining." She smiled in a very creepy way. Hate flowed through me.

She laughed and grabbed my neck. Her sharp nails hurt. I lifted my arm and tried to hit her, but I failed and she threw me into another room.

It was dark. She closed the door and left, thinking about what she would do in the meantime.

I panicked when I heard thoughts of other people. And those thoughts did not belong to Death Eaters.


	9. Memories

**Wow, I already got three more reviews! Thank you so much guys, I appreciate it! :D I know, my chapters are way too short... :/ I will try to make the next chapter longer. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but when I was done I was too tired to do that... anyway, I hope you like this.**

"Ron?" A voice whispered in the darkness. It was too familiar. My heart sank. At that moment I could not breathe, literally.

"Who is it?" another voice asked.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Ron, is it you?" a third voice.

I heard their thoughts clearly. I could identify every single one of them. And I did not like that.

"Why won't you talk to us?" Hermione asked, her voice was sad and worried. All her hope was slowly being drained from her. "If you are not Ron, then at least..."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it again. I didn't know what to say. I knew Ginny was there too. She knew it was me too, but she said nothing. She had some questions though.

She had already figured most of it out. She, and a lot of other people too apparently, saw that I was the first one the Death Eaters kidnapped, so it wasn't hard for her to figure out that I was their target. She just couldn't realize why. Her first guess was that it was because I was Harry's friend. That's why they kidnapped Hermione to begin with...

I blinked when the thought hit me. They kidnapped Hermione?

I tried to focus on Ginny's thoughts. Suddenly I realized that I could hear and see more things in her head. She had a bad feeling right now, similar to the one she had when Tom Riddle controlled her with his diary. Because she didn't know what was going on. I closed my eyes. She hated that feeling, it always gave her flashbacks on that... she didn't want to think about it. She tried to think about something else. She was worried about Harry. When one of the Death Eaters grabbed her arm, Harry tried to save her... instead he got hit by a spell. She remembered the look on his face. That look of panic... then everything was black...

Wait. I could access...

I shuddered when I realized what was going on. I could not only hear and see what my sister was thinking about, I could search for things in her head... I had her memories. I didn't know if I should be amazed or disturbed by this fact. I could see everything... Did that mean that I remembered what kissing Harry felt like?

Disgusted, I realized that I did. I was struck by horror and confusion. Ginny liked kissing Harry, so when I... the thought was driving me insane. I shook my head and tried to focus on my own thoughts. I took a deep breath. I should tell them it was me.

"It's me", I whispered.

"RON!" Hermione yelled and hugged me. She was really happy. I tried to smile but failed miserably. Then I remembered that she couldn't see my face expression anyway because of the darkness. I laughed at my own stupidity, but no one in the room paid attention to it.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione suddenly asked, suspicious.

"One day or something", I answered. Hermione was still hugging me. It felt very awkward, for me at least. For Hermione it felt wonderful.

"I've been here for months", Hermione said. "Ron... I thought I would never see you again..." She was almost crying out of happiness.

"Get a room", Ginny mumbled. She didn't really mean it, but me and Hermione reminded her of Harry. She thought about kissing him. I felt sick.

The third person in the room was Neville. He was silent. He was thinking about Bellatrix... he didn't like her at all, because she was the reason why his parents didn't remember him.

"Ron", Hermione said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah", I responded and then tried to slowly get out of the hug.

"I think the only reason we aren't dead yet is because they expect Harry to appear and try to rescue us", Hermione said. "I wonder why you weren't in the same room as us..."

Ginny said nothing. She knew I was the target, but she didn't know _why_...

Suddenly the door opened.

Narcissa Malfoy didn't look at any one of us.

"Weasley, come with me", she simply said. "Being locked up with your friends is not torture."

I stared at her. Was she really talking to me? She sighed and then looked at me, she was obviously annoyed.

"Follow me", she said.

I got up and took one step forward. My legs were trembling.

"Ron", Hermione said suddenly. "You know I love you, right?"

I turned around. "I know", I simply said. It was not a lie. Then I turned back to Narcissa. She looked at me with... pity. I found that strange. She was a Malfoy, and probably a Death Eater. Why would she feel sorry for me? I walked towards her. Our eyes met for a short second, then she looked away.

"Filthy blood-traitor", she said with a hateful tone in her voice, still not looking at me.

I stared at her. _What was she thinking?_


End file.
